There is a known wire-coupling tool in which wires for bending a bending portion provided at a distal end of an inserted portion of an endoscope are separated into those on the operating-portion side and those on the bending-portion side, and are individually connected in an attachable/detachable manner by using connectors (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
With this wire-coupling tool, the wires on the bending-portion side are held by first holding portions at proximal-end portions thereof, the connectors attached to the distal ends of the wires on the operating-portion side are held by second holding portions, and, by removing the holding portions after connecting the two wires by bringing the two associated holding portions close to each other, the two wires are kept in connected states by means of the connectors.